The One That Left Her
by sapphiremoon866335866
Summary: Astoria, Kary, Max...mum, dad. They were at her wedding. Well...they were there when it wasn't. Daphne Greengrass is hurt. Daphne is broken.


**A/N This is a one-shot. If I get enough requests and such, I might consider writing the full thing. Anyways, where we go. **

**XXX**

The room was of average size. If you entered through the door, you'd see a counter with a sink adorning the opposite wall. A long couch on the wall beside the door and a table adjacent to the counter with a few chairs around stood nearby. A large mirror was over the sink and the wall opposite the table was just a window with white drapes over it. The rain hit the window so hard, she flinched. Her shoulders were hunched, her fingers curled over the edge of the sink, eyes shut tightly. Her face was as pale as ever, the freckles on her cheeks small, tear-stained cheeks. Her red hair was slicked back and in a bun on the base of her neck. Her eyelashes were emphasized with mascara and eyeliner, a spell keeping them intact. She was dressed in a white, strapless lace gown, a champagne sash (that formed a bow on the left side), the bottom of it stuck to just around her knees and then A-line down. Mermaid-style. The white veil stuck with a crystallized pin to the top of the bun and went for a full 12-ft long, but none of it mattered. Not anymore. Her features crinkled as she began to sob again, a small whimper escaping. She pushes away slightly, her left hand on her hip, her right hand going to her forehead, trying to think between her cries. She couldn't. She moves her right hand over her mouth to cover her sobs as she turns from the sink towards the window, sitting down on the edge of the couch. She hugs herself, too confused to think straight.

A sound snaps her from her sadness and she turns her head towards the door. The bouquet was still in her hands, many-coloured flowers. She stands and walks over slowly, opening the door. As she exits and looks towards the aisle, her breath catches in her throat. It was him. He was standing at the front of the aisle, hands in his pockets. His head moving as he looked at the mess and he was quiet. Anger overcame her and she walked half-way down the aisle before tossing her bouquet aside, the flowers hitting with a sound that caught his attention. He looked over at her, ready to snap at whoever was bothering him, but his eyes softened.

"Daphne.." Her name fell from his lips easily and all she could do was glare at him. He had no right to say her name. He had no right to be here.

"You.." She spat, tearing.

**FLASHBACK**

Daphne waited excitedly, staring into the mirror, every now and then fixing her hair or fixing her makeup or readjusting her dress. After a moment, she began to realize she was doing it too often. Her eyes went to the clock and she frowned. He was late. They hadn't called her out yet. She was supposed to have walked down the aisle 15 minutes ago. She shook her head. He was probably nervous. 'Yes.' She convinced herself. 'That was it', but it wasn't. An hour passed and Daphne Greengrass was still waiting in the room to be called out. The door opened with a click and she stood with a loud sigh.

"Finally, I was beginning to get-" She broke off, her smile fading as her mother walked in, followed by her sister. "What happened to Kary?" She asked, wondering where her best friend- who was supposed to come get her- was. Astoria's lips tightened into a thin line, her eyes watered as Estella took a step toward her daughter. Daphne looks into her mother's eyes and then at Astoria, realization hitting her. "He's- uh- He's not coming…is he?" Her voice was quiet and obvious hurt was in it. Estella pulled her eldest daughter into a hug as she began to cry quietly. Small whimpers and hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Astoria places one hand over her heart as she watches her sister cry, the other on her growing belly. Arms wrap around her and she allows herself to be taken out of the room by her husband. Draco shushes her, kissing her forehead.

"It's fine. She'll be fine…I'm going to go find him, Astoria. Kary take care of her. Stay with her, alright?" Kary nods as Draco kisses his wife softly and then his unborn child and with one soft pop, he's gone. Kary is leaning by the door, beside Astoria. She wipes some tears from her face, she too, cried for her friend. Astoria turns to look at her.

"Her face….she…I've never seen her so...bro-ken." Kary nods, hugging Astoria as a dark-haired man walks over to them, hands in pockets.

"How is she?" They hear a loud cry come from the room and Astoria rests her head on Kary's shoulder.

"How would you be?" Kary whispers and Max nods, seething.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." He says angrily and the door opens suddenly. Daphne walks out, looking at Max. She walks to him, taking his hand.

"Thank you…but no." She wipes her eyes and walks to the front of the aisle, looking at all the guests. She wipes her hands on the lace, taking a breath, she looks at them all. "Thank you…for coming. Really. It means so much to me that you all are here." She looks up at the faces of many of her ex-classmates. The Potters, Weasley's, Pansy, Theo and many, many more. She tries to keep her composure. "I'm sure you've all figured out what's happened. I won't waste your time or mine with any details. Please feel free to leave at any time." She says, looking at them. The sky outside thunders and she sighs loudly. "Go!" Daphne yells. The sounds of apparition are heard as many of the people leave save for the few. Kary, Max, Astoria, Estella and Castiel Greengrass. Daphne turns from them, looking up at the ceiling, she sobs and as she walks down the aisle, the sky splits, making it rain, the drops hitting the roof. She knocks down the flower stands as she goes by, ripping the ribbon, as her hand goes to snap the veil off, a hand closes around her wrist. She looks up at Max and her face crumples as she drops to the floor. Max falls with her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, he allows her to cry.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Daphne takes a step back as he takes a step forward. He looks ashamed. "Daphne….love, please…I can-"

"Don't." She whispers. "Don't call me that. It's wasted on you."

"Daphne, please…" Blaise looks at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I just didn't know how to tell you."

Daphne turns from him. She had thought she wanted an explanation, but just being near him was breaking her heart. She walks outside, into the rain, her dress sticking to her, the veil matting down. Blaise runs to her and grabs her wrist turning her around. She pulls back as if burned, pushing him away.

"Don't touch me!" She cries, moving towards the trees. He walks after her.

"Listen to me, Daphne!" He yells, the rain making him blink rapidly.

"Why should I?" She snaps, turning to look at him. "Huh? Tell me, Blaise, why should I give you the pleasure of having me listen to each and every one of your words?" Daphne takes a few steps forward, her eyes level with his in her heels. She pushes him back once more and he grabs her from the wrists.

"Because if you had listened before you would have realized!" He yells angrily at her. She struggles to get free of his grip. "I didn't want this, Daphne. I don't want this! I did this for you, but I couldn't go through with it. I can't!"

"You can't what, Blaise?"

"I can't marry you." He whispers and her eyes flutter as she begins to cry.

"Fuck you!" She growls, continuing to struggle, her tears mixing with the rain. "Fuck…you!"

"I did this for you, Daphne. I proposed because I knew you wanted marriage, but I don't." His grip tightens as she thrashes against him, trying to be free. "I knew how much you wished to settle down, you hinted it so many times….and so I did it because I knew I'd make you happy." He yells over the rain. "I'm not happy…I don't want to marry you, Daphne. I'm sorry….if you had listened-"

"Don't!" She snaps, her nails digging into his hand. "Don't you _dare_ put this on me!" His grip slackens and she takes the opportunity to shove out of his grip and push him roughly, her eyes hard. "I admit I could have paid more attention to you, but don't go around blaming me for this. You had plenty of opportunities to back out! You had so much time to say no and you chose today? How could you? How could you do this to me?" She yells and then her voice quiets as she looks back at him, her lip quivering, her eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't even make it to the alter…" Blaise takes a step forward and she moves back. "Don't come near me. I hate you, Blaise Zabini." Blaise stares at her sadly as she rips the veil off and tosses it to the ground. He flinches as she throws the engagement ring at him, hitches up her dress and runs to the edge of the forest. She takes a breath, a sob escaping her lips as she apparates, not looking back at the one she left. The one that left her.

XXX

**A/N aaaandddd. Tada! ^-^ okay, okay. Thank you for reading. Please Review. Grazie. **


End file.
